Polvo
by AoSheep
Summary: No sabía cómo había iniciado aquello. Pero aquello que había iniciado, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera así, era sólo un polvo. Amerus.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya; yo los uso sin fines de lucro y para mi entera diversión y la suya.

Aquí traigo otro fic Amerus, que espero que les guste :3

* * *

Polvo.

No sabía cómo había iniciado aquello. Simplemente había pasado y en aquel momento se encontraba ahí, en la habitación del hotel, con el ruso comiéndole la boca mientras él urgía por arrancarle el abrigo y la bufanda de encima para poder profundizar el contacto.

Logró por fin abrir el abrigo que tenía una serie de botones internos a prueba de bobos y comenzó a abrir la camisa rosa clara que llevaba por dentro el mayor. Rusia, por su lado ya había logrado quitarle de encima la cazadora y ahora se estaba desesperando con los botones de la camisa blanca del americano.

Aquello era una guerra para ver quien desvestía más rápido al otro y para desgracia del ruso el capitalismo, como siempre, le llevaba la delantera al haber terminado con su abrigo y camisa y estarse encaminado a su bufanda.

—_Niet _—susurró Rusia tomando las manos de América que se dirigían con prisa a la bufanda del mayor —. La bufanda no, sigue con el pantalón. —pidió mientras el americano lo veía extrañado.

—_Commie_, eres jodidamente raro —espetó América a la par que se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos. —. Pero no importa. Así de raro como eres, eres jodidamente ardiente.

Rusia rio un poco ante el comentario y terminó por desvestir al americano de la cintura hacia arriba apresurándose, para seguirle el ritmo y dirigirse a su pantalón.

América por su parte había vencido al pantalón y lo había bajado hasta las rodillas del ruso para tener más acceso a los glúteos del mismo mientras lo besaba con pasión y ardor. Nunca se imaginó que Rusia usaría semejantes boxes. Negros, pegados y sexys como el infierno. Aquello era demasiado. Tenía que cogerse al ruso antes de venirse en los pantalones; el problema ahora era que el otro no acaba de abrir siquiera la hebilla del cinturón para quitarle el pantalón a él.

Rusia frunció un poco el ceño y se separó de los labios de América bajando la vista a la jodida hebilla que se negaba a cooperar.

—¿Cómo abres esto? —preguntó por fin el ruso ansioso. En su vida había visto semejante hebilla más ridícula y grande y esperaba que hiciera juego con los atributos guardados en el pantalón del americano.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! —musitó agitado el americano haciendo una serie de movimientos para abrir la hebilla. —Es un obsequio de México. Yo tampoco sabía cómo abrirla al principio.

Rusia negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a soltar el botón del pantalón del americano el cual se dejó hacer con una sonrisa en el rostro para después separarse del ruso y terminar de desvestirse por sí mismo.

Rusia se lamió los labios, expectante e imitó al otro sacándose las botas, los pantalones y el bóxer con un simple movimiento.

América sintió un tirón en la entrepierna al ver al ruso con sólo la bufanda en el cuello. Aquella suave y rosada prenda le daba un aire terriblemente erótico a la situación, tanto que no pudo esperar más y se abalanzó sobre el ruso, empotrándolo contra la pared, restregando su cuerpo contra él, besando y mordiendo sus labios y apretando y acariciando sus suaves glúteos.

Un sonido gutural parecido a un gemido se escapó de los labios de Rusia cuando América le abrió los glúteos y se internó en su cuerpo de una sola vez. Levantó las piernas y abrazó con ellas la cintura del menor que lo penetró más profundamente.

América sintió el paraíso al internarse en el cuerpo de Rusia y cuando éste lo envolvió con sus piernas tocó el cielo con las manos. Hizo cabalgar al ruso sobre él por un rato, tratando de que sus piernas soportaran el peso de ambos y sus brazos no cedieran ante el calambre que tenía por estar sostenido al ruso de las piernas. Pero todo aquello pasaba a segundo término, cuando tenía al ruso gimiendo ‹‹_Bol'she_.›› una y otra vez sin parar.

Se tocaron, se besaron, se mordieron, se abrazaron y de alguna forma, aunque aquello hubiera sido sólo un mutuo acuerdo para des estresarse, se amaron.

Rusia gimió fuertemente sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo abrazarlo e hizo lo mismo con su amante. Lo abrazó, lo arañó un poco y por fin, cuando el clímax llegó, escondió la cara en su cuello jadeando.

América sintió el avasallador orgasmo invadirlo también y gimió roncamente el nombre de Rusia a la par que éste jadeaba en su cuello con más fuerza. Lo abrazó posesivamente y le besó el cabello con ternura al par que soltaba sus piernas y dejaba que las pusiera en la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

El ruso sintió que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina y se dejó resbalar por la pared que antes le sirviera al americano para apoyarlo y penetrarlo con más fuerza. América hizo lo suyo dejándose caer de rodillas para poder seguir besando la ruso.

—Tiene casi un siglo que no hacía algo así. —Se sinceró Rusia dejándose hacer.

—Sí —aceptó el americano dejando de lado sus acciones amorosas —, también para mí fue un gran polvo.

Rusia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos antes de asentir un par de veces y regañarse mentalmente por pensar que había algo más allá de sexo en lo que acababa de pasar.

América se repitió mentalmente que aquello había sido un polvo para creérselo y pese a eso dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del ruso y susurró un ‹‹I love you›› para su propia conciencia que el otro jamás llegó a escuchar.

Dos personas que se odian y que se encuentran en medio de una guerra no pueden amarse, es por eso que aquello, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera así, era sólo un polvo.


End file.
